Love is a Roller Coaster
by iepidemic
Summary: You and Jeff spend your anniversary at an amusement park, when something completely unexpected happens! How will you deal with it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


"Oh come on, it isn't that bad," Jeff insisted. He'd brought you to Six Flags as a way of celebrating your guys' 3 year anniversary. "It's just childish, if you ask me." He twirled around to face you. "Well that's why nobody asked!" You groaned, but took his hand anyway. It's a wonder that you guys made it this long. Well, in reality, your relationship had gone on and off, and definitely had a few bumps in the road, so to speak.

But now, you were happy to be with him, and you loved being part of the improv family that came along with it. "Oh my god, you're Jeff Davis!" you heard a girl squeal by you two. "Oh my god, I am!" he mimicked in the same voice, causing you to smile. The bad thing about going out in public places with Jeff sometimes was that he would get recognized and stopped a lot.

"You were my favorite person on Improv-a-Ganza, and I just love your suits!" You gave his hand a firm squeeze to let him know that you were over this. "Alright little lady, have a wonderful day," he smiled, resulting in the girl turning around and squealing more.

"This is ridiculous," you muttered to him. "I'm sorry; I can't help it if I'm sexy and noticeable!" You smacked him playfully on the arm and continued over to one of the rides. Jeff suddenly stopped and looked at you. "Are you okay?" Your eyebrows were now raised in confusion, wondering why he was asking. "Well I mean you just haven't stopped shaking ever since I described the crazy roller coasters they have here."

Immediately your head dropped in embarrassment and you tried to hide your beet-red cheeks. "Oh it's nothing," you lied, not wanting to admit your irrational fear of them. Jeff's face then lit up with an idea. "I know what you need. Medicinal alcohol."

You groaned and resisted his pull over toward the vendors. "You promised that you wouldn't for today." He sat down next to you on a nearby bench, determined to explain himself. "Well it's not for me; it'd be for you! Just to calm your nerves and stuff." You glanced at him skeptically, but eventually caved in, just like with everything else. "Fine. But you can't have any because you promised!" you yelled after Jeff, who was already skipping off.

"…Fuckin' roller coasters," you murmured angrily to yourself, frustrated that you agreed to come here. Just minutes later, your boyfriend returned with your drink in hand. "The guy selling them recognized me too! Got to the front of the line and the drink free!" You snatched it out of his hand and gulped it down, secretly loving the taste and the feel of a cold beer down your throat. Just as you finished that one, you notice Jeff discreetly sipping on another.

"Hey!" you snapped at him, taking it away. "I'm sorry, but I really did get this for you!" You rolled your eyes. "Sure you did." He cracked that deviant smile of his and gestured for you to drain that one as well. "You can do this; I have complete faith in you," he went on sincerely in an attempt to boost your confidence.

Jeff then helped you up and threw away the empty containers, and you linked your arm under his. "That was only 2, so you're not drunk, right?" he asked you under his breath. "Doctor, my nerves seem to be under control," you giggled, enjoying the buzz.

"Good, then let's go ride the Superman! Scariest roller coaster here." He half dragged you along, and despite the alcohol coursing through your veins, you couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous. However, Jeff made you feel safe, so you decided to trust him and his judgment. After all, it was your anniversary.

You passed all the people in line and showed the man up front your passes, then chose a car to sit in. He noticed that your hands were still trembling, and he placed a secure but tender touch on your thigh. "You'll be okay." Jeff kissed you softly and left his hand there as the ride went on.

The roller coaster itself, you don't feel like recalling ever again. It wasn't really as bad as you thought it would be, but scared the living daylights out of you nonetheless. Somehow though, you survived and your shaky legs supported you out into the real world once more. Jeff had a huge grin on his face, endorphins flooding through him. "See! You're alive!"

"I'm alive, but I don't think I'll want to do that one too much more." He brought you into a deeper kiss. "You're so amazing," he purred, running his arm around the curve of your back. "I wanna show you something." Just like how the rest of the day had gone, he held your hand as he led you to some unknown place, allowing you to experience a real amusement park for the first time… well ever, really. After pushing through people in the crowd, you were faced with a beautiful fountain; it was so elaborate it just took your breath away.

"Jeff… how did you even find this place? There's like, no one here," you sighed contently, sitting down on his lap. He shrugged. "I stumbled across it one day, and I guess just not many people know about it. Do you like it?" You smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love it. This is what I needed to calm my nerves; not some cheap amusement park beer."

You moved one of your legs over his so that you were facing him, straddling him. He brought you in closer and pressed his lips to yours, running a hand through your hair as his tongue looked for a way to find yours. You let him in and darted around in his mouth, when he broke away from you. "I kind of have another reason for bringing you here," he said nervously, biting his lip.

Experience told you that when Jeff was worried, you should be too. "Um, what is it?" He dug around in his suit pocket and pulled out a little crimson velvet box. Your breath caught and your heart started beating a million miles per hour just as he knelt down in front of you, looking up.

"I know that I'm not perfect. I may not be the greatest father or on the straightest path. But you help me through everything and make me feel… like a better person. Like someone who I've never been before. So I don't really know how to do this, but… will you marry me?"

Tears of joy dripped down from your face, while you tried to find the words to say something at all and not just stare like an idiot. You opened your mouth and finally forced the sounds out.

"Yes. Yes Jeff, of course."

He slipped the large diamond ring onto your finger and kissed you again, and for the first time, it wasn't demanding or drunken. It was love. Jeffery Bryan Davis had fallen in love.


End file.
